fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demonic Turned Divine
The Beginning Seventeen years ago.. In Aeternum at the Shrine of Zeus was future Elemental. The authority of this Shrine is the High Priest. He gives the orders as handed down by Zeus, however the current one in this time is old. The priest called Kiryk to center of the shrine. "Kiryk it's been years since I found you. I have raised you like a son. But I won't be here forever, a new High Priest must come forth. This is a trial unlike any other. Although as you stand, you outshine all the other priests. You possess greater magic power, nearing the Elementals. Only you out of the other priests can survive." Kneeling before the temples current elderly Head Priest was Kiryk Lochlann, a boy not even eighteen years of age; he was abandoned at the shrine as a baby and was raised by the priests of shrine maidens as their own. He was taught how to read and write. He was taught how to fight and use magic, all of which he proved himself a prodigy. He lifted his head to the old priest who had a seldom smile on his face, one that showed his love for the boy, but spoke volumes about the task that was about to be assigned to him. "What must I do, master? Anything for the temple." His voice displayed a certain amount of eagerness, but was also cautious, curious as to what would be assigned to him. The High Priest Pa Gan while kind and loving to his adopted son, he couldn't favorite him not this trial. "There is an island, Devil Isle. It's not part of Aeternum it's still close to the continent. The demons there try to come to the continent only to be purified and destroyed the moment they get too close. However ever so often, one demon is strong enough to come to the main land for a while. Your trial is to go this island and reduce the population of demons, for or day. Do this and you are the next High Priest." However another candidate came forth. It was Pa Gan oldest appreciate Hea Then . A man of fifty years with scar over the right side of his face. "This bastard isn't worthy of the trial. I...." Pa Gan released his power and even in his old age was greater than the two candidates before him. "Hea Then, I gave you the trial twenty years ago and failed. It's Kiryk's time now. Report back here in one hour." Pa Gan spoke. Kiryk bowed his head to the elderly priest that was sitting in front of him. "I will not disappoint you, master. You have my word." Standing up, Kiryk turned on his heel as he began to leave. As he passed through two large pillars in the room Kiryk released his magical power as the two large thick posts were immediately twisted and contorted, the wood was cracked from top to bottom. Amidst the sound of cracked wood, the sound came out strained as the pillars attempted to continue to hold the structure up as Kiryk threw over his shoulder, "I shall return having completed my assigned task." And with that Kiryk stepped out of the large doors before him and closed them. Isle of Demons One hour later Kiryk was awaiting for his master. "You are set Kiryk?" Pa Gan said to the eager student. Kiryk contained his excitement, but was still very cautious as he had no real clue as to what he would end up facing once he arrived upon the island. Gripping a sheathed sword in his left hand he looked to who had addresses him, "I'm ready as I'll ever be." "Kiryk, my son. There is something you must understand about the island. One you can't kill ALL the demons. These demons have unique traits that allow them to assimilate with their dead. The more you kill the more the ones remain become stronger. Two, you can't be corrupted by the demons or demon particles. If you are you can never return to Aeternum. Demons are not welcome here, even if Aeternum's Sacred Protection doesn't completely purify you, the Elementals will kill you. I have no authority over the King or his Royal Guard. My son, until you return, good bye." And with that, Kiryk was instantly on an island. Teleported by Lorelei's magic Pangaea of the World. The Great Pillar also arrived to the Shrine of Zeus. "Pa Gan, it's been many years since we last saw each other." Pa Gan replied. " Indeed, my God of the Magical Beginning." Irminsul sign. "Another lofty title, they don't mean much to me. Anyone given enough time can become powerful. I just happen to have 1,000 years of experience and high magical talent to become this strong." Lorelei came into the room. "My lord Irminsul, is it time?" Irminsul replied. "Yes it is." Lorelei pointed her sword at Pa Gan, "For your crimes of high treason you are stripped of your status as High Priest of Zeus, and are to be imprisoned for the next 345 years." Pa Gan didn't fight, he knew even in his prime he would have not be a challenge for one, let alone both Irminsul and his student Lorelei. "Yes I know it was my actions that made Kiryk an orphan, I destroyed their city when I allowed apprentices to leave the Shrine driven mad by Zeus's power. I will not fight, I only ask you don't kill Kiryk or any of the students as they are innocent." "Pa Gan you don't..." Irminsul looked at Lorelei and she became silent. "So be it, God Soul: Zeus will be rescinded." Pa Gan was almost 110 years old, kept alive with Zeus' power and his own magical skill. However with Zeus' divine factor being taken from Pa Gan, he died." Meanwhile, Hea Then saw and heard everything. "If I go to Devil Isle, I can be the next host of Zeus and get rid of Kiryk." Hea Then left. Kiryk's vision went dark for a moment as his surroundings faded and was instantly replaced with something new. Kiryk was now standing upon a wooden dock, one where small to medium sized ships would have been anchored when they arrived. Frantically looking around, Kiryk was dumbstruck. "Wha... Wher... What just happened? I was just at the temple, right?" As he looked around for an answer, Kiryk turned to see a large volcano, and a forest surrounding it. he could sense a tremendous amount of malice and evil just seeping from his surroundings. Kiryk started for the forest when he was greeted by his first guest; leaping at him like a bullet that had just been fired, a grey streak shot from the bushes that lay ahead of Kiryk. Sensing the "thing" coming he was able to dodge in time, jumping to the left as whatever had attacked him shot past him, crashing into the wooden planks that made up the small port of his new location. As the dust cleared, Kiryk zeroed in on what had just attacked him; his eyes widened as he saw a grotesque looking creature standing on the walkway. Its skin was grey and scaly, its mouth was lined with row upon row of razor sharp teeth in its gaping maw. This hideous creature was tall, standing at least seven to seven and a half feet tall, it towered over Kiryk and had several bone-like protrusions sticking out of several parts of its body. Jumping back, Kiryk quickly unsheathed his blade as he continued to watch the creature. Not wanting to give it the chance to attack again Kiryk leapt into action; he threw his sword at the creature, aiming for wood that was in between its legs, his sword landing right where he wanted it. Coming from Kiryk's hand and connecting him to the hilt of his blade was several strands of lightning. Swinging his lightning covered hand upwards caused his blade to follow, the metal of the sword slicing through the grey scales of the creature before him, exiting from its skull in a spray of black blood as the now bisected demon fell into a crumpled heap where it stood, as now blade covered sword returned to Kiryk's waiting hand. Walking over to examine the corpse, Kiryk swiped the foul remains from his blade, until he was standing over the corpse. "Nasty piece of shit. Master said that they grow stronger the more I kill. I wonder how that works? Do they consume the corpse to absorb its power? If so I know the remedy for that." Kiryk pointed his right hand at the corpse, releasing a powerful blast of lightning that incinerated it, leaving nothing but a charred lump before him. Kiryk prepared himself to depart further into the dense forest before him but kicked the charred heap of the demon into the surrounding ocean first. "Go get that, you nasty fuckers." Kiryk said as he turn on his heel and headed for the forest now before him. Kiryk walked through a lush forest, seeing beautiful fruit. He was hungry but knew not to risk it. What if the fruit was giving nutrition from dead demons. He continued on until he can a cross Hea Then, bloody from killing a demon. However he was stabbed in the stomach and was dying. "Kiryk the bastard." Hea Then fell by the base of tree. "What are you doing here if Master Pa Gan finds out... " Hea Then started to laugh. "Pan Gan is dead." Kiryk was shocked. "Dead? What are you talking..." Hea Then cough blood. "The King sent an Elemental to arrest him for his crime. The massacre at Opia City you hometown." Kiryk was in disbelief. "No your... you... your lying. Master saved me." Hea Then was fading fast. " Yes he saved you, but only because he was trying to undo his mistake. Giving all the apprentices a fragment of Zeus' power. It drove them mad, they destroyed many cities. You were the only survivor of 10 million deaths. That is why Pa Gan saved you. I always hated you but, he lied.... about this trial it's not about demon.... control its.." Hea Then died. Kiryk was enraged. The smell of dead human flesh attracted the demons. Kiryk looked around as he saw more of the hideous, grotesquely deformed creatures start at him. A wave of his hand and several turned to ashes. A swing of his sword was followed by two audible THUMPS! as two heads rolled on the ground as black liquid sprayed upwards from the severed necks. As Kiryk continued this rampage, a blast of lightning here, a swing of his sword their, and down went several dozen demons almost instantly. His rage clouded his judgment and he forgot what his mission was, and what was apparently the last thing that he told by his master: the demons grow stronger the more he killed! In the distance a man watched the carnage brought about by the boy unfold. What felt like hours, and several thousand killed, Kiryk was finally able to calm down. His formally white clothing was now black and slimy, multiple drops of black fell from his clothing. His blond hair was matted to his forehead as wave after wave of sweat poured from him. Breathing deeply, Kiryk tried to catch his breath but was instantly assaulted by the horrendous smell of rot and decay; demon corpses tended to rot very quickly and produced an odor ten times as foul as burnt human flesh. Leaning his head back on his neck and shoulders, Kiryk was finally managing to catch his breath, his normally razor sharp senses that had been dulled by rage were starting to return when Kiryk swiftly turned his attention to a black figure in the distance, "Are you the last of these disgusting abominations?" Kiryk shot through the dense foliage to the figure as he gripped his blood soaked sword tightly in his hand, readying himself for another fight. The Truth of the Isle The man with brown hair and blue eye behind purple sunglasses came out of the trees. "Stop I'm not an enemy, but you need to stop. Kill anymore demons and I won't be able to stop them." He then cast a spell on a demon, that tried to jump Kiryk from being. It turned into a naked human man that was unconscious . "This is the dirty little secret of Devil Isle, all the demons here were originally humans corrupted by Magic Barrier Particles as Demon Particles." Kiryk watched the man with a suspicious gaze, never lessening the tight grip upon the hilt of his sword. "And you just happen to know this how?" Kiryk threw the question sharply at the man. "And you also just happen to have the means to turn them back?" Kiryk had finally turn to face the man, walking in a slow circle around the man, waiting for his next move. letting his vision turn to his peripheral, Kiryk noticed the nude man that had apparently been "saved" cowering in on the ground, his knees brought up to his chest as he shivered. Kiryk made his next question about the nude man on the ground, "What about that then?" not sounding convinced about the revelation made from the man standing before him. "I'm Azathar, King of Devil Isle and a demon. I was the first mage of Aion to come to this island. It's riddled with Demon and Magic Barrier Particles. Anything that comes here turns demonic overtime. Get it now, the Shrine of Zeus sent you here to die as once your too strong, your a threat. The High Priest holds God Soul, which purifies those particles. Don't you get it?" Azathar adjusted his glasses. "You weren't sent here to become the next High Priest. He sent you, to protect you. Pa Gan thought if you turned into a demon than Aion wouldn't want you dead. He gambled they would figured the demons here would kill you for them. Pa Gan thought this was to protect you. I was able to control my demon particles and thus can control the particles in others." Kiryk let this new information sink into his being. Never letting his face give away how he currently felt, he was in an immense amount of turmoil inside. He was trying to come to terms with what had just been said to him. Confused, Kiryk spoke, "Well then, what am I to do? Do I return to my home?" Kiryk's thoughts caught on one thing in particular; "what did he mean that I'm a threat?" Kiryk questioned the comment, "What do you mean that I'm a threat? How is my power a threat?" "I see, I will need to explain everything. You are powerful almost at the echelon of the Nine. As you aren't part of the military your a threat. A High Priest of Zeus is granted God Soul from Zeus along with a natural boast of Magic Power. If a God isn't a possible power threat than what is? However Pa Gan wasn't targeted by the Nine for years for one simple reason. His power towered over all by the Great Pillar's. It would have taken at least three Elementals to defeat him in his prime. However he grew old, and If wasn't for his Magic Power and Zeus then he would die. Pa Gan was in truth over 100 years old." However night drew near. "Follow me back to my home, my power over the demons isn't able to do much against them at night. The night makes them more raged and bloodthirsty. Besides your part demon now. Only I can help you control it or lose your mind to literally inner demons." It had happened from the constant exposure to Devil Isle, it had infected Kiryk, who would soon start showing demonic aspects. "We must hurry, I might have control over the demon during the day, but I don't have any offensive magic or magic for hiding." Something the man had just said struck a cord within Kiryk. "What the fuck do you mean that I'm part demon now?" Kiryk was infuriated, his magic — in the form of lightning — began to radiate off of his body, destroying the surrounding foliage, almost setting the surroundings on fire. "You don't get it? You dumbass." Azathar made Kiryk drop his weapon. "The moment you came here and had that first demon's blood touch your skin you became part demonic. Get it now?" The mans words were finally starting to set in. Panic was as well. A ball formed in Kiryk's throat, as a black ball had formed in the pit of his stomach. Starting to tremble, anyone could see the panic and complete confusion that Kiryk felt in his eyes. His gaze fell back upon the man before him, his gaze pleading for help, "You've got to do something? get rid of this shit, your know, like you did with that other guy. Just do something. I can't return home like this. How in the hell will I get home in this state?" Kiryk was starting to fall into the troughs of panic. Trying to keep what little sense of reason that remained, Kiryk gathered himself as best as he could but couldn't stop the tremors that still rocked his body to its core. "Take me wherever. But you've got to do something to help me. There has got to be a way to rid myself of the demonic." Kiryk said to Azathar, giving him to go ahead to start leading the two of them away, Kiryk eager to follow and start getting answers to his many questions. "I don't have any magic that can purify demon particles or Magic Barrier Particles. I mean maybe the God of Magic could, but I have no manner to contact him. All my magic is good for is controlling others. Just accept your part demon now, stay close to me and you won't lose all of your humility." Azathar thought of something then. "Red Lightning could help. It is created by coming into contact with Magic Barrier Particles. If you can learn it JUST maybe Zeus will hear you." Through the slight panic that remained — Kiryk had managed to calm down slightly — his ears had pick up on something that he had never heard of. "Red Lightning? I've heard of black lightning used by God Slayers and that some others have varying colors of Lightning Magic, but red?" Kiryk's thoughts raced as he stumbled to find the words and ability to articulate a coherent sentence together, "Red... Red Light.... Red Lightning? Wha... What is that?" Kiryk managed to stutter out, sounding more desperate and panicked than he intended to, sounding like a child to his own ears. "Red Lightning is believed to be the greatest non Slayer affiliated type of Lightning Magic. As a priest of Zeus, it might be enough of an achievement to for Zeus to give you God Soul. Just hope Zeus will come, as he will never give favor to demons. Also if you are able to learn this magic, you will learn True Red Lighting. God Soul will purify you and all your magic even Red Lightning of all demonic aspects. However there is a catch." Kiryk listen to Azathar, his panic starting to settle completely as a small, near microscopic, glimmer of hope began to form in the black ball in the pit of his stomach. "I'll do anything, just so long as it gets me the hell off of this island and allows me go back to my home." Kiryk still sounded pathetic, even more so to himself. "What do I have to do?" "You have to go to the center of the island. There is the highest concentration of Demon Particles and Magic Barrier Particles. However that's not the catch. The catch is, I can't go with you. It's taking a lot of power to keep your stable, killing thousands of demons have made you almost 100% demon. If it wasn't for me you would transform into one in five minutes. My power doesn't reach more than haft a mile from my body. The center of this idea is ten miles from here. That is the only place you could master your lightning to the correct level." Kiryk pondered Azathar's words carefully. He would only have a few minutes before he went berserk to make it to the islands interior. It dawned on him; he had a spell that could get him there in a flash, literally, but it caused a sever strain on him to that spell. Looking defeated, Kiryk heaved out a heavy sigh, "What do I have to do when I get to the center of the island? I've got a spell that get me there in less than a microsecond, and I might not even survive that. Explain what I need to do so I can do it and get the hell off this island." Azathar fell backward like in an anime. "Do have to spell it out?" He got back up. "First get there. Second battle any demons there. Three stay focused on improving your Lightning Magic. Finally don't die. Do these things constantly in that area and if you can achieve Red lightning your patron God might just save you. Gods always hated demons of any kind, considers them unclean. Remember do whatever you can to advance your Lightning to its peak and then beyond. Be the first to purify the Demonic Red Lightning into Divine Red Lightning." Kiryk listened to Azathar. "Alright. I get it. You don't have to treat me like a damn child. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't need some complicated, bullshit ceremony is all." Kiryk sounded annoyed. Turing in the direction of the islands center, Kiryk began to release his magic before pointing his hand up to the sky, pointed above the islands center as a wide stream of lightning was launched at the point in the sky, forming a yellow crackling path as Kiryk put his hand back down. Looking over at Azathar, Kiryk spoke for the last time before departing, "Stand back and cover your eyes, unless you want to be blind." And with that Kiryk's body turned to lightning and was gone in a flash of light, reappearing above the center of the island in less than a fraction of a second. Kiryk had used his Lightning Body: Returning Stroke spell. It created a path, referred to as a return stroke, that is in natural lightning and traveled at one third the speed of light to his location. Above the center of the island, Kiryk shot downwards in a bolt of lightning, destroying several demons in the process. Looking around Kiryk saw immediately that he was surrounded; in all directions as he say was pairs of red glows, he could feel the malice and evil directed at him and he smell the unbearable, putrid stench of the foul creatures. "Better Get started then." Holding out his right hand, the sword he had before appeared in it in a flash of light. Not wasting a second Kiryk charged into the midst of the closest demon to him, blasting it with a flash of lightning that turned the scaly creature into a charred lump in seconds. The creatures body rotted away in seconds and released a thick, black smoke that surrounded Kiryk — "Magical Barrier Particles," he thought. Just as fast, Kiryk fell to one knee as his breathing became ragged. He felt like something was trying to rip every nerve ending out of him. Noticing three more demons getting closer, and fast, Kiryk tried to launch a blast of lightning at them but found that he was having a hard time channeling his magic. Surging more magic into his hand, Kiryk released a blast of gold, but it was darker around the edges, it had a strange tint to it. Kiryk managed to stand on shaky legs as he poured more of his magic into his body, trying to muster up as much as he could despite the difficulty that he was having even feeling the magic that was normally easily accessible to him. Each new spark that flew from his body seemed to be darker in color than the last, as Kiryk was already starting to become more and more demonic each minute — his skin was starting to turn to scales in a few spots, his teeth were becoming sharper and his blood was becoming a darker color. Almost completely unable to muster any magic at all, Kiryk pushed his body to its brink, trying to release any amount of lightning that he could — that's when it happened — a twitch of magic inside that Kiryk felt. He grabbed at it, missing it each time. Struggling desperately, he finally managed to get ahold of it as hi consciousness began to fade. As he started to fall into black he pulled as hard as he could, finally releasing a massive blast of red colored lightning. The red colored lightning shot from the center of the island, reaching the clouds and parting them. God Soul In an instant, an enormous bolt of lightning struck Kiryk. Purifying his body, his mind, his magic origin, even the specific Red Lightning of all demonic properties. Through the fuzz that currently was his conscious mind Kiryk heard a voice say, "You have earned my favor." Enveloped by golden lightning, Kiryk's figure soon disappeared from sight. It was the beginning stages of the God Soul Take Over magic. The lightning finally dissipating revealed Kiryk, his appearance now changed drastically; Kiryk now wore intricately ornate golden armor, and his normally long golden hair was now significantly shorter. Part of Kiryk's left side was covered in cloth that made a half toga, and their were six wing-like protrusions coming form Kiryk's back, each one was producing a small amount of lightning. Eyes opening, Kiryk began to regain consciousness. Clouded and fuzzy, Kiryk blinked a few times as he looked around. He felt strange; he could feel his magic, and fuller than it had even been before. Flexing his hands and fingers caught his attention, and as he raised his right hand a streak of lightning was released, one that cut a deep swath of earth from the ground, leaving a permanent scar in the island. "What the hell? How did I do that?" Kiryk said aloud as he looked at his armor covered hand. Only moments after regaining consciousness Kiryk began to feel even stranger than he already felt; his head began to cloud again as he could feel himself loosing control of his magic. The wing-like protrusions began to produce an abundance of lightning, as it started to consume Kiryk's person in its entirety. The lightning bored a massive, gaping hole through the center of the island. As the lightning that had consumed Kiryk began to grow, Kiryk lost what little control had had left over his magic. The pillar of lightning grew and grew, reaching to the skies, parting the clouds and eventually consumed the island, destroying it in the process. As the lightning finally began to fade, all that was left of the island was now a gaping scar in the ocean. Water rushed into the gaping hole, filling it with millions of gallons of water in only a few moments. Kiryk awoke, his body felt like lead and his head was throbbing off his shoulders. "Aahh!" He cried out as he tried to sit up, nearly passing out from that simple action. "Where am I? What happened? How the hell did I get here?" Kiryk was confused, looking around the unfamiliar room, Kiryk was quickly assaulted by two different magical presences; one felt to be on par with his own level of magic, but the other, it felt like Kiryk was drowning in an ocean of magic it was so great. Kladenets in all his power stood ahead the new High Priest. "Congratulations you have done what no one has done in fifty years. You gain God Soul." Lorelei the eleven year old spoke. "My lord I must go back to Spiral Spire, lord Irminsul is waiting." Kladenets waved his hand and she vanished. "Now Kiryk, I suspect you have questions as to this whole ordeal? Well let me say this, they were true. What Hea Then and Azathar said were true. Pa Gan did cause the destruction of your home city, unintentional, but still it happened. As a High Priest the gods watched over him. I wouldn't have bothered until he died except he wanted to face judgment. He knew being so old and losting Zeus would kill him. The god's favor, while not stopping his aging, increased his lifespan by years." "He just couldn't live with the guilt of his crimes. His decision killed millions including your parents. As a former Elemental he had a responsibility to not destroy a city without merit. I pardoned him of his crime but still he called Irminsul and his student Lorelei for in the final weeks of his life. Had I known I would have informed them of his pardon. However this was also a plot by a former Elemental I banished years ago. He tricked Pa Gan into thinking sharing Zeus' power was a good idea. He is the true person, that ordered your home's demise. So much information I would gamble your head is about to explode. Well no matter, High Priest Kiryk what do you ask of your king?" Kiryk looked at the man before him, his mouth hung open like a fish out of water. The man before him was the king of the continent. His head swam with the information that was just given to him. "What would you have me do, your majesty? I am to assume that it was you who rescued me, so I wish to repay my debt to you. Is their any way for me to do this?" Kiryk asked. "Oh don't thank me, I respect power and you have that. Welcome Elemental Kiryk of the Lightning. Lorelei saved you, as in destroying Devil Isle you purified all the souls and living beings there of the demonic taint. Even Azathar whom you killed is happier now purified as a whole human again. Besides, Lorelei only saved you from drowning. You came here in your sleep. Even with Zeus' mind overpowering yours, you ran as a lightning bolt and landed in Origo. However I will decree something. The temples and religions of Aeternum will be given back full control over their places of worship. The Nine or even I shall not interfere with them, until they cause terrorism to the kingdom. A show of graduated for destroying that stain of an island, return to your temple, it is in need of their High Priest. I shall rebuild Opia and it will be your city." Kiryk bowed his head, "I gladly accept your most gracious offer, your majesty. I shall return to the temple and chose a suitable replacement for myself and the former head priest." Kiryk looked up at the king before him, "What shall my duties be while in your service, your majesty? And where should I stay for the time being until I assume by role as one of the kingdoms Elementals?" "You need to keep some connection to the temple. You are holding their Parton God after all. Your duties will take time, it will take several weeks before your an official Elemental with that my maids will clean you up. Ladies." Kladenets walked away and Kiryk didn't realize he was naked the entire time. As Kladenets walked down the hall way, he was stopped by Irminsul. "Why did you lie?" Kladenets stopped to listen to the God of Magic. "I didn't Pa Gan did send the letter, I guess I might have stopped it if I tried but why? Pa Gan did a crime so his judgement is done." Irminsul put his staff at Kladenets face. "I don't like being tricked Darkness, remember even at full power you are barely my equal in power only and certainly not in skill." Kladenets brushed right pass him. "You forget you swore your loyalty to me." Irminsul disappeared but his last utterance was heard. "Only as a loyal person of the continent." Kladenets looked back to Kiryk been handled by the maid giving him a bath. "Is all life a mistake?" Yelling, "Hey, watch where you're grabbing. Hey I can wash that myself." Kiryk would begin his new life. Three Weeks Later "Your majesty, I Kiryk Lochlann am ready to carry out any order you ask of me. I have chosen a suitable replacement for myself at the temple, and they will support the country in any way that they can." Kiryk said, his head bowed as he was down on one knee before his new king. Category:Roleplay Category:RP Category:Collaberation Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Nine Elementals